Family
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on his father, his brother, and his life so far. One shot. Implied SesshomaruxRin


DIS: (sighs) When you go through all of your Inuyasha DVD's, inspiration does indeed come to you. So, with that said and done, please read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Family_

_Rating: K _

_Genre: General_

_Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on his father, his brother, and his life so far. Drabble. Implied SesshomaruxRin_

_Disclaimer: Pff, like I own Inuyasha! If I did, Sesshomaru and especially Rin would get more show time! Ahem...I don't own Inuyasha._

_Notes/Warnings: Drabble. Implied Sesshomaru/Rin; Spoilers of last episode of Inuyasha_

X

_Family_

Sesshomaru had a lot of time to think about things. He always did. Now, however, after the defeat of Naraku, he had more time to think than usual. Not just about himself. Not just about where to go. Now, his mind was beginning to wander to the past. Tonight, as he sat against the tree across from his slumbering ward, he began to think of his father and, even more so, his younger half-brother. Perhaps it was because it was Inuyasha's once-lover that had brought down Naraku. The dead priestess, Kikyo, had brought Naraku down, along with herself. And now she, along with that third-rate youkai, was dead.

As Sesshomaru reflected on Naraku's demise, he vaguely wondered how he, himself, would die. His gaze slid over Rin at that thought. If he died before she did, what would happen to her? It was a concern he did not wish to think about. Jaken had asked countless times why he put up with her. The answer was simpler than the imp may have realized. He simply had taken a liking to her. It was pure impulse that drove him to bring her back alive. Not only that, she had been trying to save him while he was wounded. And then, once she began to talk, he had actually started to like her, which was very startling for him. He had never liked another person in his life. He..._tolerated_...Jaken. Not only because he was loyal, but because he also had his uses from time to time. Now, as Sesshomaru thought of his death, he wondered again what would become of his young ward. She was much too young to go out in the world by herself. Perhaps...he had secretly been hoping that once she grew older she might consider him as her mate. Perhaps he had been considering her as that, too. Either way, if he was dead before she came to that age, what would it matter? The idea of his death unnerved him. What could possibly kill him? He was Sesshomaru, the lord of the Saigoku region (1) and the youkai son of the great Inutaisho! Who could possibly kill him? One name popped up, one face, one certain hanyou half-brother of his. _Inuyasha_.

Of course. It had occurred to him before that Inuyasha might be capable of killing him. He was growing stronger every day, defeating new strong foes. Yes...He could kill him, which made Sesshomaru's skin almost crawl with that thought. His lips narrowed into a thin line, imagining Inuyasha standing over his beaten body, both Rin and Jaken crying for him to stop...and then his brother killing him without remorse. The question that remained in Sesshomaru's mind, however, was: could he do it? Could Inuyasha really kill his brother, even if they had different mothers? The answer was most likely 'no.' Inuyasha could have killed him when he first discovered the Kaze no Kizu (2), but he didn't force all of his power into the attack. And though Sesshomaru would not admit it, despite all the bitterness he felt towards Inuyasha, he was still his brother and he knew that he would never be able to bring himself to kill him. _That does not mean I will not wound him severely, however, _he thought grimly.

Sesshomaru only hated Inuyasha so much for two reasons: because he was a hanyou and because it was him and his mother that caused his father to die. True, he didn't have much time left, but he would have at least had a bit more time. A bit more time with _him_. All Sesshomaru ever had was his father. His mother died shortly after he was born. He had grown up alone, his father only there when he really needed him. But that was enough for him. He only needed him for that. However, being alone for such long periods of time had hardened his heart. It had caused him to become cold and soon, he became power-hungry, desiring the power his father held.

Either way, it mattered not because his father had met Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother. She was a princess, but it didn't matter in Sesshomaru's eyes. She was still a human and that was all there was to it. At the time, Sesshomaru hated humans beyond all reasoning. He especially despised her because she had seduced his father into siring a hanyou brat. For that, he had never forgiven her, nor her son. He had also become more frigid towards his father, who knew just why he was given that treatment.

_Back then, _Sesshomaru thought, _I had nothing but power that I needed to live for. Nothing but the power father held. Now, I don't even have that. I have something much more important. _His eyes flickered to Rin, who turned on her side, murmuring something. _Father...What have you done to me? To both me _and_ Inuyasha? You have _poisoned_ us. Now, we take the same path you did. The question is: will we have the same fate as you did? _He snorted softly to himself. Of course they would. Sesshomaru already knew he would end up like his father. He would do everything in his power just to keep Rin safe, even if it meant his own death. _So, father, _he remarked, tilting his head back to stare at the stars. _Is this how you felt with that human woman? Weak. Weak is what we are. _His lip curled in a silent snarl. _How low this Sesshomaru has fallen..._

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose and glanced at the left sleeve of his kimono. His own arrogance had led him to the loss of his arm. He did not entirely blame it on Inuyasha. He had underestimated his younger brother and that had resulted in having only his right arm left. He became more careful, more cautious from then on. Though, he admitted, he had been careless once or twice. _Inuyasha...You worthless hanyou brother of mine. _Sesshomaru lowered his lids so his eyes were closed. _You and I are not finished yet. _He opened them and stood up. He paused at Rin and knelt down, eyeing her face pensively, before he brushed a finger over her cheek, just barely. He stood back up and paced to the other side of the clearing and then paced back. He did it twice more before settling back against the tree. This time, when he closed his eyes, it was for sleep. His lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. _Family...Ridiculous. _

_Fin_

X

(1) Saigoku region: The Western lands in which the Inutaisho ruled and handed down to Sesshomaru.

(2) Kaze no Kizu: The Wind Scar

DIS: Ah, what do you know? This came out longer and more detailed than I had assumed when I began it. (rubs eyes and glances at clock, groaning) Why do I get so much inspiration at five-thirty in the morning? (groans again and yawns) Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it, even if it was brief. Ciao!


End file.
